tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Belial and Fierna
''"A paladin? How exquisite! Sit, please. Rest. Tell me about the god that would send such a bright soul on so long and dark a journey." '' - Fierna The Fourth, also known as Phlegethos, is ruled by the Archdevils Belial and Fierna. Belial is, by most accounts, the power behind the realm, but has in recent times has contended with the wishes of his daughter, Fierna, who wishes to emulate the Archduchess Glasya and strives against her father for more control, much to Belial's dismay. History Belial was the original ruler of Phlegethos, with Fierna being elevated to the position of joint ruler later on. Reckoning and Humbling During Beezelbub's uprising, Belial joined the would be ruler of the Nine Hells in rebellion against Asmodeus and engaging in open warfare against Mephistopheles and his allies. Belial seeing the opportunity to build a new order with laws that could not be overthrown, using the very actions he was taking as proof of a flawed system. As the rebellion failed, Belial was forced to beg Asmodeus to allow him to retain his position, which the Lord of the Nine Hells did, but he also elevated Fierna to be joint ruler, preventing Belial from attaining too much power as he was now in constant conflict with another, both a rival and a protégé, a child to be reigned in but also allowed to explore her powers lest she turn them against him. Rule of Two Belial and Fierna rule Phlegethos together, with the former serving as a dread authority, and the latter the beloved princess. Description The lord and lady of Phlegethos are thought of by mortals as mother and son, daughter and father, wife and husband, or ruler and consort, but such terms fail to capture their partnership, which in truth is filled with contradiction and paradox. The Lord Belial often takes the form of a humanoid with a hood obscuring his face, with dark red robes of ancient judges to mark their supposed neutrality. His eyes burn like hot coals from the darkness as he presides over the Diabolical Court, administering the procedure that determine the fate of devils in line for promotion or demotion. Belial's knowledge of contracts is foremost among the Archdevils. He is the originator of many commonly used boilerplate clauses and conditions. When final signature is to be marked upon some vital pact, it is often Belial's eyes which are the last to scrutinise it. Belial is mostly concerned with the laws and structures of the Hells, ensuring that all contracts are followed and all parties are given what they were promised. He therefore has little concerns in the mortal realms which he sees as quite chaotic and undisciplined, with only those he deems to be of a kindred spirit receiving his attention, all others he will refer to Fierna's attentions. The Lady Fierna appears as a nude feminine form, often with a great pair of horns sprouting from her head, in contrast to Belial, she shows as much as her fiendish flesh as possible. Her form however often changes to suit the preferences of the mortals she seeks to make a deal with, with the great crown of horns atop her head often appearing in one form or another. Fierna takes great pleasure in the soul trade, gleaming the juiciest pieces of information from her agents in the other realms, then personally shaping herself and twisting the perceptions of the mortal she has targeted to her will. Rumours abound that Fierna has learned the secret of bypassing the Silver Veil that prevents greater entities such as gods and Archdevils from physically traveling Tolas, stolen from the archlich Vecna. Some suspect she shared this information with Zariel who in turn gave such information to the Hand of Tiamat to allow Tiamat to travel to the mortal realms. Tieflings Tieflings that bear the marks of Belial are few and far between, with the Lord of the Fourth occupied by legal pursuits. Those that have been marked by his power, often have glowing eyes and have shadows that seem to grow darker with their mood, some learning to cling this darkness to them more easily than others. Fierna has gifted many mortals with her lineage, with such creatures having forceful personalities and finding it easy to manipulate others, taking pleasure in making friends and charming others with their wit and insight. Such tieflings will often have unique and interesting horns adorning their head, spiraling upwards into their hair, or as large imposing horns that resemble those of their sire. Relationships with other Archdevils Belial sided with Beezelbub, along with Moloch, the former ruler of Malbolge, and Zariel the former ruler of Avernus, against Asmodeus. He fought against Mephistopheles who led Dispater, Geryon who was the former ruler of Stygia, and Mammon. Fierna is viewed by many of the other Archdevils as a child, though that is only in comparison to their ancient lifespans. She sees Glasya as an example of an Archdevil that uses their powers to achieve their own carnal pleasures whilst being respected by the others. Cult Since Belial and Fierna are interested in strikingly different things when it comes to mortal worshipers, they seldom have overlapping cults. Devils' Advocates A small number of legal scholars and lawyers, along with scribes and philosophers will take the dark bargains offered by Belial, though usually such people will have to prove that they have some insight to offer or be unusually adept at interpreting the rule of law for it to attract the attention of the Lord of the Fourth. Some cultist of Belial are those seeking to damn themselves for a greater goal, such as freeing another from a contract held by another devil, offering their soul and cooperation to have Belial act on their behalf to free their loved one from the very fate they take on. Infernal Loyalty As a master of manipulation, Fierna loves those mortals who seek to become loved themselves. Those that are drawn to being leaders of fawning cultists or playthings that live to serve them, are enticed by the offers that Fierna makes. Phlegethos The Diabolical Court serves as Belial's seat of, a bastion of law and order surrounded by the depraved city of Abriymoch which in turn serves as Fierna's. It is a fiery realm filled with immense volcanoes and a sea of molten rock, a vision of the Hells that is oft visited upon mortals in their dreams as Fierna casts an eye across the world. The fires of this plane seem to be alive, leaping at intruders as well as engulfing everyone and anything they can touch with their burning tendrils. These flames however do not harm the devils of the Nine Hells, as indeed many were born in it, with those worthy souls harvest from the river Styx judged by Belial's Diabolical Court to be granted promotion to another form, their fiendish flesh burned away so they can be reborn anew. Abriymoch A pleasure palace for devils enjoying respite from their other duties, Abyriymoch is filled with devilish versions of taverns, theatres, casinos and other, more sinister, forms of entertainment. In stark contrast to the Diabolical Courts that sit at its center, the city operates as a carnival where any wanton lust can be catered to. It is here that Fierna spends much time, the ringmaster to the debauchery that she forever seeks to entice Belial to take part in.Category:Archdevils Category:The Nine Hells Category:Fiends